I am Kagome
by alaskan anime gal
Summary: In an alternate dimension, Kagome travels with Sesshomaru. What will become of this? Rated T to be safe. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I am Kagome

**I promised myself I would finish One Fox before I would do another fanfic. But, this might be a good idea.**

**~Kagome's P.O.V.~**

I am Kagome. You know, the chipper, very sensitive priestess in that anime and manga, _Inuyasha_, the one with the bow and arrows. Yeah, I'm her, yet, I'm not her. See, I'm from an alternate dimension. The story is pretty much the same with minor changes. Okay, major changes. I swear _a lot _more. I'm more kickass. And I am more adept with my archery skills and priestess abilities.

I climbed out of the well on 15th birthday and I was attacked by Inuyasha in his demon form. You see, Inuyasha killed Kikyo before she pinned him to the tree. When he attacked me, I got my bow out lightning fast and readied an arrow, but he knocked it out of my hands. Just when I thought I was done for, my handsome, dashing, sexy lord showed up and protected me. He was dazzling. Did you guess who? The man who saved me is none other than the mighty Lord Sesshomaru himself! When he came out of nowhere and blocked the hanyou's attack, my heart skipped a beat. Then he threw Inuyasha back to protect me. You see, Sesshomaru _likes_ humans in this dimension. Sesshomaru started walking back to A-Un and Jaken, who were waiting on the sidelines.

"Wait up!" I cried, "Thank you, for saving me."

"No problem. What is your name, priestess?" he said.

"Kagome Higurashi, sir. And yours?"

"Sesshomaru, a dog demon lord."

My heart skipped another beat, "Um…Lord Sesshmaru, why are traveling around?"

"To destroy Naraku."

~Flashback~

"_Mommy, why did Naraku kill our ancestor 500 years ago?" I asked._

"_He was hoping to wipe out the Higurashi family. He thought they were a threat." My mother answered._

~End of flashback~

"I wish to join you." I said in a firm voice.

**So, there it is, the first chapter of I am Kagome! PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me a boost of confidence. Or do you want me to send Sesshomaru after you? **


	2. Chapter 2- I am Sesshomaru

I am Kagome

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I would have had this chapter up earlier. But, between school, chores, having to pick up hay, and dinner. It is going to have to go up late. Gomen. Thank you **_** , jhossietaisho, Pandajean23, LoveInTheBattleField, **_**and**_** bella cullen the original **_**for your support. Thank you **_** , LoveInTheBattleField, **_**and**_** overninthousand **_**for your reviews. But, could you perhaps explain yours, **_**overninethousand**_**?**

**~Sesshomaru's P.O.V.~ **

I am Sesshomaru. I met a young priestess after protecting her from my brother. When she had asked to come with me, I was startled.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a score to settle with the bastard." Kagome answered while punching her left palm with her right fist.

"You may come. Ride on Ah-Un for now." I had commanded. (I spelled Ah-Un's name wrong in the last chapter.) That was that. She came with me everywhere, helping me in battle, treating my wounds, and even looking for food. When Rin joined the group she acted like a mother to the girl. She was even nice to _Jaken_! I always got mad when that idiot wolf, Koga, showed up. She always grabbed her bow when he showed up. I hated how ill at ease she was around him. I hated when she was ill at ease anytime.

I, the great lord Sesshomaru, am in love with a human.

**There we have it! The next chapter of I am Kagome! I know it was short. Please just roll with it. PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me a boost of confidence. Or do you want me to send Sesshomaru after you? **


	3. Chapter 3- I am Rin

I am Kagome

**Hey everyone! Thank you for another review **_** and LoveInTheBattleField**_**! Thanks for the support, **_** .23**_**. Could you perhaps explain your review, **_**overninethousand**_**?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**~Rin's P.O.V.~ **

I am Rin. Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru took me in and raised me as their own. Jaken and Ah-Un also seemed to accept me. But I shared a special bond with Kagome. Ever since she saved me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm going to get food." I said.

"I'll go, too." Kagome said.

After a few moments of walking in silence I said, "Look, edible mushrooms." I started picking them then I screamed. A bear demon was walking towards me, baring its fangs. But as quickly as it appeared, it fell by Kagome's arrow. "Piece of cake." She said, "Are you ok, sweetie?"

"Yes, I am moth-" I started to say, "Kagome."

I see Kagome as a mother now.

**There we have it! The next chapter of I am Kagome! I know it was short. Please just roll with it. PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me a boost of confidence. Or do you want me to send Sesshomaru after you? **


	4. Chapter 4- I am Jaken

I am Kagome

**Hey everyone! OMG! I'm so sorry for being late!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**~Jaken's's P.O.V.~ **

I despised that human women. I knew something bad would happen. Perhaps she would try to kill one of us or something. I've been so tempted to kill her. Maybe I just don't trust her because she is the only one nice to me. But it seemed like an act until she protected me.

For some reason Ah-Un was on a rampage. I mean a HUGE rampage. The dragon was firing beams of energy at everything in sight, including me. As a beam was shot at me the human came out of nowhere and protected me with spiritual energy. Then she used her abilities to make Ah-Un fall asleep. She turned to me.

"Are you alright, Jaken?" she asked me with concern. I muttered a yes and walked away.

I am confused by this human.

**There we have it! The next chapter of I am Kagome! I know it was super short. Please just roll with it. PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me a boost of confidence. Or do you want me to send Sesshomaru after you? **


End file.
